How To Save A Life
by Sydeybidey
Summary: Gabriella pushes the gang away, Troy wants to find out why.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!! 

Summary: Gabriella pushes the gang away, Troy wants to find out why.

How To Save A Life

Gabriella's POV

Step one you say we need to talk

He walks you say sit down it's just a talk

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

And you begin to wonder why you came

"Gabriella, are you okay, you've been acting really weird lately?" Troy asked me. This is it, I have to tell him, god damn it's to hard. "Troy, we need to talk," I said. "I don't like those words," he said. "It's just a talk Troy, please, sit down," I begged. He sits down and smiles at me, I just stared back politely. Why did I do this? I can't tell him this, why did I come, why did I agree to come?

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

"Gabriella, everytime you push us away you, you lose a friend," he said calmly. "What?" I asked. "Right now, I'm the only one who wants to talk to you," he said. "I guess I could figure that out, no one even looks at me anymore," I said. "Gabriella, maybe you should stop being so bitter, tell me what's wrong," he said.

Let him know that you know best

Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

And pray to God he hears you

And pray to God he hears you

"Please, tell me what's wrong," he said taking my hand. I pull my hand away and took out a piece of paper from my notebook and started writing things down. I wrote for about ten minutes and finished the list. Troy took it from my grasp and started reading it. "Fear, blame, death, I'm scared of death," he skipped most of them except the last one, "I'm not good enough." He stared at me and I started crying.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

"Gabriella, don't say this about yourself," he said. "It's true," I said, "I'm not, that's what I've heard." "Who sais this?" he asked. "Everyone on my Dad's side of my family, when he died, they thought it was my fault," I said. "Gabriella, those people, if they say that, then they don't know you," he said. "It is all my fault," I said, "If he didn't come back and save me, then he would still be alive," I said.

As he begins to raise his voice

You lower yours and grant him one last choice

Drive until you lose the road

Or break with the ones you've followed

He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

Or he'll say he's just not the same

And you'll begin to wonder why you came

"Gabriella, don't talk about yourself that way," he said his voice geting louder. "Troy, there was a fire at one of my old houses, I was asleep and my parents ran out of the house," I said tears rolling down my cheecks.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

"My Dad, he went back to save me," I quietly let out a sob, "He was burned pretty bad, and inhaled to much smoke, he died in the hospital due to lack of oxgen." I couldn't control it, I let out a loud sob. Troy put his arms around me, "shhh, it's okay," he said rocking me back and fourth. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, I liked it.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

I don't care if anyone of my friends talk to me again, just as long as my best friend is here for me. I started to calm down, "thanks Troy," I said wiping tears away. "Don't mention it," he said looking at his tear stained shirt. "Sorry," I said. "It's okay," he said taking my hand.

How to save a life

How to save a life

"So that's why your so distant?" he asked. I nodded, "He died today, about three years ago," I said. "You know, they'll understand about why you were so bitter," he said. "I don't care, just as long as you are right here, with me," I said, "I love you Troy." Troy looked shocked, his mouth slightly open. I just realized what I said.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

I told Troy Bolton I loved him, I can't deal with this, I can't. "I'm sorry Troy, I didn't mean to-," I started but was interupted. I was interupted by Troy's lips on mine, good kisser. Wow, I didn't really see this coming. We seperated and it was my turn to look shocked. "I love you to Gabi," he said.

Where did I go wrong,

I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

We sat there in silence for a while. "You know, you lost a friend right now," Troy said breaking the silence. "What?" I asked. "Let me finish, but you gained a boyfriend, who loves you with all his heart," he said taking my hand and putting it by his heart. "You also know, that the 2 most important parts of death are to me are, telling someone and saying goodbye," Troy said holding my hand, "you told someone, but did you say goodbye?" I shook my head no, "Dad, it's me Gabriella, I know this is overdue, but I love you do much and it's time for me to let go, goodbye," I said. "You did good," he said. I smiled and wondered what would have happened if I didn't tell him, he saved my life.

How to save a life


End file.
